


She's All I Ever Had / He's All I Ever Needed

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Sappy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-06
Updated: 2001-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Scott thinks about Jean and what she means to him and then Jean thinks about Scott and what he means to her
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Kudos: 2





	1. She's All I Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Set in the comic universe. After Scott's and Jean's wedding.

**She's All I Ever Had**

I remember when I saw her the first time; so young, so beautiful….so innocent. For as long as I can remember she was all I ever wanted. She is fire, she is love, she is…..she is Jean, my love. She is as necessary to me as the air I breathe, I remember telling her so once. It took so long for us to be together, I was too shy and too afraid. Luckily she was neither; not only did she steal the first kiss but she was also the one to propose. As she lies here beside me in bed, her long hair spread out over the pillow I'm sure no one can be more perfect; the most beautiful of creatures, the most gorgeous of creations.

Over the years we have been through so much, life, death and everything in between. She calls me strong for all I have lived through but I wonder if she knows that I'm only strong because I have her? She is the true leader, the true heart of the X-men. Without her I'm like a ship without a captain; drifting aimlessly at sea.

I touch her flaming fire hair; it is smooth and soft as silk. Gods, I love her hair, love to run my fingers through it. Drives her crazy sometimes when I ask her if I can brush her hair for her or when she once wanted to cut her hair short; I did nothing less than forbid it which didn't go over well until she had cooled down a bit. My eyes soften as they always do when I look at her. She looks so peaceful in sleep; so perfect. And she's all mine. To this day I still can't believe she actually choose me, that she married me.

She is all I ever had. She is my friend, my mother, my support, my lover, my wife; she is everything I ever need. She was my fist love, she will be my last. She is all I ever had.

Her powers are awe-inspiring but her power over my heart is the most powerful of them all. The bond we share will never break for I can't let her go. We aren't two people but one. She is the other part of me, the other part of my soul; without her I am incomplete. My hands brush lightly over hers and even in her sleep she closes her hands over mine, holding them safe and close. She has always done that; she has led me home, guided me when I got lost. She is the dream I follow, she is the light in my world. She could destroy worlds with a thought but in her arms I know; I'll always be safe.

Someone once told me our relationship would never work because we were so different but they are wrong; to every darkness there must be light, to every pain there are love, to every man there is a woman just for him and I know that I have found mine. I would die for her, I would even kill for her; anything to see her safe for she is everything to me; she is all I ever had.

I have never had a lot of love in my life but with Jean by my side I need no greater love because she IS love. Even now in her sleep her thoughts and feelings of love lies as a warm and comforting blanket around my soul and mind. No matter how far part we may wander we will always find each other again; I know that now because we are linked together by love, by our hearts in a bond that can never be broken.

She turns in her sleep and I gently wipe some loose hair out of her eyes. My heart fills with love for this woman and I hold her close to me. I lost her once but got her back; I will never lose her again.

Through all these years she has stood by my side, no matter what happened I could always count on her; she has always supported and trusted me; always loved me. She is all I ever need. She is all I ever had.

When I look into her eyes, I know it is forever. The image her eyes reflect back at me makes me want to be a man she can be proud off; makes me strike to be the best. The way she makes me feel; it's the only thing that is constant; that is real. When she smiles my heart melts. When she laughs I laugh with her, if she should cry I'd be there to wipe away her tears and make everything alright again. She is the air I breathe, she is the one I live for; she is my love, she is my life. She is all I ever had.

I lean close to her; my warm breath caresses her cheek. Such beauty, such perfection….such love, such compassion. She has the appearance of a fragile China doll, making me want to hold her close and protect her forever but I know; she is Phoenix, truly fire and life incarnate, at least she is my fire and life incarnate. She holds the world up on her shoulders and my heart in her hands. Without her I'll be truly lost. Without her I'll be truly gone. Without her…..I'll have no reason to go on and I know; should I lose her again…..I shall not.

She presses closer to me in her sleep and I caress her cheek ever so softly before I bend down and plant a light kiss to her forehead. She is so many things to me but most of all; she is love. Even before we met I loved her; I loved my firebird; her warmth was never burning, it was healing, her fire was never dangerous, it was filled with love. My firebird….my salvation, my support…..my love, my wife.

She is everything to me.

She is everything I ever need.

She is all I ever had.

The End


	2. He's All I Ever Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean thinks about Scott and what he means to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to: Sara Bistr and S. Chester who actually liked "She's All I Ever Had". This one is for you. Here is hoping you'll like this one too.

Some people walk through their entire life and never find someone, never find THE one. I did. I found the one for me.

I brush some loose brown hair away from his face. He looks so peaceful in sleep; so innocent, almost like a child. So at peace. I wish I could give him that feeling of peace and security when he is awake. I wish I could make all the terrible things he has seen and felt go away.

I remember when we first met; he was shy and insecure but what I fell for was his silent way of saying 'I care' in everything but words. He would pull the chair out for me, he'd protect me and look after me. It was nice to finally meet a man who didn't hit on me as soon as he saw me; he made me feel like a person and not a beautiful piece of art. I remember taking to him a few months after I joined the X-men. I was upset because my boyfriend at that time had just told me he loved me 'because I was so damn beautiful'. I was furious. I remember he turned towards me and shyly held my hand ever so lightly and told me;

" You are beautiful, Jean, you know that. But your greatest beauty lies in your heart," he had said it so softly and I had blushed and lowered my eyes but when I was to comment on it Scott was gone.

I never forgot his words and when he told me how he only saw in shades of red though still found me the most beautiful of all; I knew he was the one. He needed a little helping to get started but I never doubted his love. At first the words weren't there, he has always had trouble saying how much he cares in words just like he can't bring himself to call Charles by his first name though there is no doubt that Scott loves Charles; probably greater than any of us. But then I never needed the words; I could read them in his mind and heart. The bond the Phoenix gave us that we still share leaves no doubt; that Scott agreed to it though he is a very private person shows me without a shadow of doubt how much he loves me. I remember the Phoenix making the bond and how she held his powers back and I saw all of his face for the first time. He blew me away. I had always known he was handsome but such beauty as I found I was unprepared for though his greatest beauty lies in his thoughts. When I lost my powers I thought I should go mad because I couldn't sense him anymore; Scott, my husband, my love, my support...he wasn't in my mind; he was closed to me and never had I felt so alone. I need him, he is all I ever needed, he is all I ever wanted.

Some said we would never work because we were so different but they forgot; opposites attract. The childhood he always wanted but was denied, I had so I share mine with him. When I need strength he is always there to support me. The power of one is incredible...especially when that power is love as pure and raw as Scott's. He would die for any member of this team; but for me, I know, he'll do anything as I would for him. Without him I don't know what I'll do, who I'll be. He keeps my feet on the ground and I teach him how to fly. He is the cliff that holds me up; I need him like flowers need rain, like the day needs night. He completes me like no one else ever could. He is everything to me though I still can't believe that he really chose to accept my proposal.

He has always been there for me no matter what; when I was sad he was there to brighten my day with his love and kind words, when I was lost he was there to guide me home. He would never abandon me, he would never fear me. He do not fear my powers though they could destroy worlds, he do not shy away from asking me for help or advise; he is not scared of my powers and that is one of the things which makes me love him so. Scott wants to protect me and have done so often enough but he also knows and accepts that I can fight my own battles and though he worries endlessly for me; he let me fight my own fights and for that I owe him the moon.

Through the years, never once has he ever envied me that I had the childhood he so desperately wished he had had nor that I have powers I can control and which are so powerful. I love my powers, I do not hide that fact; Scott barely tolerates his and sometimes he himself fears them. He can fear his own powers and be afraid he would hurt me or someone else but he has never feared me. He knows my strengths and my weaknesses...and he loves me just as much for it; he loves me just as I am. He would never try to change me. That is why I love him so, that is why I need him so, that is why I want him so.

Scott...he is one of a kind and have his faults but to me he'll always be perfect. His actions and words say how much he loves me but his mind does so tenfold more. Even now, in his sleep, I feel his love, I feel his warmth; it lies around me like a soft blanket of comfort. With Scott by my side I have everything I have ever wanted because...I have endless love and who could ask for more? I know I don't.

I plant a soft kiss to his forehead, my thoughts and heart filled with love for this man before I draw back and lay myself as close to him as I can. His arms come around me and he holds me close in a warm and secure embrace. I sigh in happiness. I must be the luckiest woman on this world, in this universe for I found him, the one for me. I am loved and I give love in return. That is all I ever wanted. He is all I ever wanted.

He is everything to me.

He is all I ever needed.

He is all I ever wanted.

He is my lover, my friend, my confident, my support...my love and my husband. In his arms, in his heart, I have found home, I have found Paradise and I swear; nothing shall ever tear us apart.

I loved him even before we met, even before I knew him. A boy who longed for love found home in a firebird's embrace. In my embrace. Tonight, though he holds me safe in his arms I know that I am still that firebird to him; I still holds him in a flaming embrace which brings only love and comfort; which gives hope. He is everything to me, always has been. He is all I ever wanted; he is all I ever loved so strongly that I'll bring down a planet should he wish for one. He holds me up like I hold him up. We are two of a kind. Without him I'll be incomplete.

He is all I ever wanted.

He is all I ever needed.

The End


End file.
